Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Vernon był przekonany, że ojciec byłby z niego marny. I w pewnym sensie miał rację.


**Disclaimer: nope**…I own nothing of the witcher franchise except my OTPs and headcanons. There was also no money involved, not even a broken Oren.

**A/N:** Pisania po polsku ciąg dalszy tak samo jak kontynuacja dynamiki pomiędzy Rochem a Anais. Nie wiem, ludzie moi kochani, ale ja ich lubię razem jako jakąś dysfunkcyjną rodzinę. Szkoda, że nie ma o nich więcej fanficków.

**A/N2:** ten zestaw jest czkawką po innym projekcie który zaczęłam pisać, a nie skończyłam: _before the day breaks;_ miał być on iście epicko długim tworem (na moje standardy oczywiście, czyli i tak nawet nie w ¼ tak długim jak dzieła Filigranki czy DiamondTopaz). Niestety gdzieś w 1/3 projektu brakło mi pomysłów, no i upadł epicki twór. Ale pewien obraz relacji Vernon-Anais powstał i pozostał.

**A/N3:** bajka "O myszce, ptaszku i kiełbasie" jest wzięta ze zbioru baśni braci Grimm.

**A/N4:** ten zbiór jest jeden z tych projektów które nigdy się nie kończą. Pewnie jak mi się uzbiera kolejna partia to ją dołączę.

**A/N5:** jest także inny, angielskojęzyczny, zestaw mojego autorstwa o Anais i Vernonie zatytułowany _there is no greater journey than the one that leads you home. _To tak jakbyście byli zainteresowani.

* * *

**Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie**

_Your-biohazardous-friend_

-**kontakt pierwszego stopnia**-

Roche nie przepadał za kontaktem z niemowlakami. Ich małe ciałka były miękkie jak rozgotowane kluski. Jak był mały, straszono go ciemiączkami i przypadkowymi zgonami.

_Chłopcy nie powinni zajmować się maluszkami_ – twierdzono – _to zadanie dla dziewczyn i kobiet._ Więc mały Vernon unikał noworodków – jak ognia.

Podskórny strach towarzyszył mu przez całe życie, był silniejszy do odrazy do Iorwetha.

Tak, Roche wolał trafić do niewoli Scoia'tael niż wziąć niemowlę na ręce.

-**Instynkt**-

Roche nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci, czy nawet przebywać w pobliżu kogokolwiek kto nie mógł oficjalnie wstąpić do wojska czy sam kupić piwo w karczmie. Wiedział, że ojciec byłby z niego marny. Mówił za szorstko i bez upiększeń. Nie umiał odróżnić trzy- od pięciolatka. Traktował dzieci jak dorosłych, co głównie kończyło się płaczem nieletnich i chęcią mordu z jego strony.

- Zero instynktu rodzicielskiego – skwitował bezceremonialnie Krótki, ratując swojego dowódcę przed zapłakanym i zasmarkanym dzieckiem, które jego żona przed chwilą wcisnęła Vernonowi do rąk.

-**pokój zabaw**-

Foltest dołożył wszelkich starań, by jego dzieci były obeznane z Oddziałem Specjalnym. By znały każdego agenta i ufały im prawie, że bezgranicznie.

Dlatego nie dziwiło nikogo kiedy, ku rozpaczy baronowej La Valette, Boussy zwracał się do wszystkich Pasów per „Wuju" a Anais zapraszała Ves na pokaz mody czy „popołudniową herbatkę" z udziałem jej zabawek. Oczywiście Krótki był najpopularniejszy – miał on przecież nieliche doświadczenie które nabył wychowując dwanaścioro własnych pociech.

Vernon był traktowany zdawkowo przez bękartów - był bardziej stałym elementem wystroju, jak ponura rzeźba na korytarzu, niźli kompanem zabaw. Choć żadne z dzieci nie pamiętało czasów kiedy dowódca nie podpierał ściany w pokoju zabaw.

**-wspólny język-**

Brygida po raz kolejny pojawiła się w życiu agenta. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię i splecionymi dłońmi dawała znak, że wstydziła się własnej niekompetencji. Obiecała naprawić błąd, zająć się przyszłą królową - strzec jak oka w głowie.

Vernon odmówił. W pewnym stopniu Brygida nadszarpnęła jego zaufanie, ale to nie był jedyny powód jego decyzji.

Anais wolała sztylet.

-**higiena osobista**-

Roche ukląkł na jedno kolano, wyciągnął zza pasa chustę i dołożył wszelakich starań by zetrzeć krew i kurz z twarzy przyszłej królowej. Niestety jego starania tylko rozsmarowały brud po jej okrągłej buzi.

- musisz poślinić – głos Anais był cichy i niepewny – niania zawsze śliniła chusteczkę jak chciała coś zetrzeć z twarzy.

- niehigienicznie – skwitował były dowódca.

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

**-smak życia—**

_If you've never eaten while crying you don't know what life tastes like_

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

- wcinaj – Roche ponaglił, prezentując dziewczynce grubą na dwa palce pajdę chleba.

Świeżego, pachnącego, z masłem.

- ty zjedz – odpowiedziała chicho królowa, odpychając rękę mężczyzny od siebie – jesteś większy potrzebujesz dużo siły.

- zjemy na połowę.– powiedział agent, rozrywając pajdę na dwoje. – O! wcinaj.

Dziewczynka wgryzła się w chrupiącą skórkę, pożuła przez chwilę, po chwili rzuciła się na resztę kanapki, która pochłonęła łapczywie w przeciągu sekund. Roche podsunął jej swoją część, dziewczynka wręcz wyrwała mu ją z rąk.

Dopiero po chwili opanowała się. Na jej twarzy widniało zażenowanie, świadomość. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Chciała oddać nadgryzioną kromkę ale mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

- Wcinaj – powtórzył po raz trzeci.

Dokończyła posiłek czkając i pociągając nosem.

**-pod prąd-**

Na początku starał się udawać. Wymyślił scenariusz – rzewną historyjkę o bandzie nilfaardzkich żołnierzy którzy zaatakowali ich dom, zgwałcili i zabili jego żonę, a on w gniewie zarąbał wszystkich siekierą – były też fałszywe imiona i wszystko co miało zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Lecz plany wzięły w łeb. Detale się rozjeżdżały. Anais się gubiła. On sam, machinalnie odpowiadał na pytania inaczej niźli powinien.

Musieli uciekać już po kilku dniach, kiedy to Roche podsłuchał jak tłuszcz już wybierała sposób by go stracić za uprowadzenie i deprawację nieletniej.

Zrozumiał wtedy, że plan osiedlenia się na stałe, gdziekolwiek, jest poroniony.

-**zdrobnienia**-

- ma pan słodziutką córcię – kobieta podeszła do Anais kołysząc szerokimi biodrami, które niechybnie niejedno dziecko wypchały na świat.

- chciałabyś ciasteczko słoneczko? - zapytała.

Anaïs cofnęła się z nieufnością. Jej drobne ręce kurczowo zakleszczyły się naokoło dłoni Vernona. Kobieta zbliżyła się jeszcze o krok. Jej uśmiechnięte usta pełne były zdrobnień – bełkotała o _cukiereczkach, laleczkach, sukieneczkach_ i _promiennych uśmieszkach_. Pieniądze były _pieniążkami_, a Vernon - _tatusiem_.

_Tatusiem_ do kurwy nędzy!

W Roche'u zawrzało. Obrzydlistwo! Herezja!

- Ona nie jest upośledzona - były dowódca wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby - to jest normalna dziewczyna, rozumie w normalnym języku: _wspólnym_.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Z jej ust zniknął uśmiech, tamując tym samym potok zdrobnień. Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła w pośpiechu. Stalowy uścisk naokoło dłoni dowódcy złagodniał, dziewczynka odetchnęła z ulgą.

**-akceptacja-**

Spojrzał przez ramię. Kobieta spała. spod pościeli wyzierały jej piegowate, opalone ramiona. Nie była piękna, ani nawet młoda. Ale była zdesperowana. Łaknęła przygód, przy czym bała się zbytniego ryzyka, stąd propozycja na którą się zgodził.

I miała gospodarstwo: krowy, kury, świniaki.

Wyszedł z pokoju, bezszelestnie. Królowa temerska stała pod drzwiami, oparta o ścianę. Utkwiła w nim swoje wielkie piwne oczy. Milczała. Podszedł do niej, uklęknął na jedno kolano. Opuścił głowę. Czekał.

Podeszła do niego i przytuliła mocno.

**-koszmar-**

Anais budziła się w środku nocy z krzykiem, spocona i roztrzęsiona. Była, w takich przypadkach, w zbytnim szoku by wydać z siebie jakikolwiek inny dźwięk poza cichym kwileniem.

Normalni rodzice skarciliby swoje dziecko za brak kontroli nad własną fizjonomią, ale Vernon nie był przecież jej ojcem.

Podczas rekrutacji do jego Oddziału, widział niejednego rosłego mężczyznę skomlącego jak dziecko, w przesiąkniętych od moczu spodniach. A to co przeżyła Anais było przecież gorsze od tego, co działo się w koszarach.

Więc nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka jak zmieniał przesiąknięty moczem sennik przyszłej królowej.

**-z prądem-**

Pozwolił mieszkańcom przyczepić im łatkę – uzupełnić historię. zapytani przedstawiali się tylko a baba przy straganie czy parobek pasący krowy widzieli to co chcieli widzieć: rodzinę rozdzieloną przez wojnę, wojaka czy kupca przygarniającego sierotę, nawet starszego brata opiekującego się młodszą siostrą. Roche w większości ich nie poprawiał.

Bo co miałby im powiedzieć? Prawdę?

**-rozmowa kwalifikacyjna-**

- przydałby mi się pomagier – powiedziała krasnoludka, zaglądając Roche'owi w zęby: Żółte ale całe, brakowało tylko trzech do kompletu. Jak na człowieka w jego wieku to był niezły stan uzębienia. Potem zaglądnęła mu w oczy. Jej ręce zakleszczyły się na jego nadgarstkach, obróciła je, obejrzała paznokcie.

- ćpasz? Uprawiasz hazard? Pijesz na pewno, pytanie czy dużo.

- piję mało, mało też jem, umiem nieźle po mordzie dać jak trzeba.

- a dziewczyna co potrafi?

- prać, szyć, kroić równe kromki chleba – wyrecytował Roche, wręcz machinalnie; kobieta przewróciła oczami – umie rachować, ładnie pisać, czytać, ma dobrą dykcję, zna etykietę i podstawy starszej mowy. Jak ją pani ładnie ubierze, będzie wyglądała i zachowywała się jak królowa.

- jak królewna znaczy się.

- królowa.

**-Bajka na dobranoc-**

- opowiedz mi bajkę – zaproponowała Anais wdrapując się na kolana swojego opiekuna, moszcząc się na nich jak kwoka – tę o kiełbasie, myszce i ptaszku.

Tomik który nieletnia królowa przyniosła ze sobą był wyświechtany, związany sznurkiem by luźne kartki się nie pogubiły.

- znasz tę bajkę na pamięć – zaoponował agent, lecz przyjął tomik – poza tym sama mówiłaś, że słaby ze mnie bajarz. Mówię… jak? Aha, bez uczucia, jak golem.

- tak było na początku! Teraz jest dobrze.

- ech… no dobrze, ale to ostatni raz! - Nie rozsupłał jednak sznurka, nie otworzył książki, nigdy tego nie robił. - dawno, dawno temu, żyli razem Kiełbasa, Myszka i Ptaszek…

- dziwne jest, że w tej bajce kiełbasa gada! – wymamrotała królowa.

- nie 'gada', a 'mówi' – poprawił machinalnie Roche przewracając oczami lecz nie zaprzestał opowieści.

Dziewczynka zasnęła w jego ramionach nim owa tragiczna bajka dobiegła końca.

**-podobizna—**

- Zaczynam zapominać jak wyglądali – przyznała dziewczynka, po czym przegryzła nitkę przy materiale.

- słucham?

-mama, Arjan, Boussy … tata też… ich twarze rozmazują mi się w głowie. – odparła dziewczynka, rozpościerając materiał który obszywała.

- czasami tak bywa – odparł Roche, przemieszał potrawkę, dołożył drwa do paleniska – ale nie da się nic z tym zrobić

- ale ja nie chce ich zapomnieć! – dziewczynka odparła mocno. – nie chcę!

- ja też nie pamiętam twarzy własnej matki – odpowiedział sucho Roche - ale nie robię z tego scen.

Dziewczynka zamilkła, powróciła do pracy. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez resztę dnia.

Następnego ranka Anais przywitał król Foltest. Patrzał na nią z wypolerowanego do połysku Orena położonego na jej poduszce.

**-dyscyplina to podstawa wychowania-**

- nie chodziło mi tylko o to, że nie jesteś moim tatą – Roche spojrzał na Anais z klęczek, z podłogi którą właśnie szorował.

- dziś w szkole Aiden śmiał się z ciebie. Powiedział: „twój tata to tchórz, który zamiast walczyć za swój kraj uciekł z podkulonym ogonem". Na co Hanna dodała, że „dla tego teraz twój tata szorujesz elfom podłogi."

- to dla tego rzuciłaś w nich książką?

- wpierw ich ostrzegłam, powiedziałam im że to nieprawda i żeby odszczeknęli – dziewczynka odparła butnie, łowiąc z cienkiej polewki kawałki ziemniaków - bo zrobiłeś wszystko by Temerię uratować, więc nie za karę podłogi szorujesz. I nie elfom, a krasnoludom! Bo krasnoludy lepiej płacą i dają ten, no, wit i opierdolunek.

- _wikt i opierunek_ – poprawił Roche.

Wstał, przysiadł się do dziewczynki, dźgnął ją palcem w bok.

- może i nie jestem twoim ojcem – Mężczyzna zaczął po chwili milczenia. – ale wciąż jestem twoim opiekunem i muszę ukarać cię za niesubordynację. Jaka była umowa?

- nie rzucać się oczy.

-bo?

- inaczej będziemy musieli się znowu przeprowadzić.

- właśnie, a twój popis był przeciwieństwem wszystkiego co ustaliliśmy.


End file.
